


I caught them barking at the moon

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, BAMF Laura Hale, Detective Derek Hale, Dog Jokes, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Undercover Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is stupid, you know.  You'd don't even look like a real <i>dog</i>," Laura grumbled as she walked into the dog park holding a leash.<br/> At the end of the leash?</p><p>Her brother.</p><p>It had to be a middle sibling thing, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this idea came from or if there will be more. I have no idea where it's intending to go in my head. It just... happened. LOL And thus ends my second month this year of posting something every single day!

"This is stupid, you know. You'd don't even look like a real _dog_ ," Laura grumbled as she walked into the dog park holding a leash.  
 At the end of the leash?

Her brother.

It had to be a middle sibling thing, right?

Derek didn't rely, couldn't of course, but he grumbled back at her and jerked his massive head in the direction the bigger dogs were hanging out on the other side of the park.

Derek worked for a special branch of the police force that was akin to the X-Files or Fringe Division. And that the only two examples Laura could possibly think to compare his job to were TV shows was _so_ telling. 

Derek explained that someone was snatching big dogs from the dog parks and doing experiments on them. Trying to change them, mutate them. Derek didn't talk too much about it but it sounded like they were trying to make reverse werewolves, which made no sense since they were imbued with qualities of _wolves_ and not dogs.

Which is why Derek said it was obvious why he had to go to the park and offer himself up as bait. He could take care of himself if he got taken and he'd be able to follow the snatchers to wherever they were doing their experimenting.

Laura didn't want anything to do with it because a) she had better things to do on a Thursday afternoon (she didn't) and b) the idea of bringing her brother somewhere to possibly be kidnapped (or dognapped, as this were) was pretty fucked up.

But on the other hand she'd get to see her brother try to interact with other regular dogs and their owners. Derek wasn't good with people on a good day, as a fully shifted werewolf he would probably be boiling inside from all the looks, comments and attempts to pet him.

"So what now?" she asked as they crossed the park. "You gonna interrogate the other dogs?"

Derek kicked backwards at her and she winced but resisted kicking him back. _He'd_ know what it was about but other people would only see a crazy woman kicking her dog. 

Asshole.

"You're an asshole," she said clearly, ignoring the couple sharp glances she got from the other owners. Derek looked back and _grinned_ with his fucking tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"So many punches when we get home," she muttered. Derek ignored her and sat suddenly, so she had to stop, too.

"Well?" she asked, looking around. She didn't immediately see any nefarious beings lurking in the bushes or any obvious vans with a hastily scrawled "dog catcher" on the side so she wasn't sure what to watch out for. Derek was scanning the park and sniffing subtly, taking everything in. His tail twitched occasionally but for the most part it was quiet.

Every now and then a dog would brave walking up to them and trying to sniff at Derek's ass but he growled low enough for the owners not to hear but the dogs were frightened off without much fuss.

"You know you do basically the same thing with real people," Laura said lowly, examining her fingernails in a bored manner. "I know you don't like the idea of putting yourself out there but you really should make a few new friends. As much fun as it is to listen to you try and fail to list off the people in your department you qualify as 'friends' it's getting tired."

Derek didn't respond, didn't even look back at her like he usually did with the expression that told her to shut up. Derek's ears were perked forward and he was looking intently into the trees beyond the dogs playing fetch and rolling around with each other.

"What is— whoa!" Laura cried as Derek took off suddenly, nearly wrenching Laura's arm out of its socket from the jerk. She ran to keep up and ducked as they cleared the trees. She let go of the leash and let him go.

Derek bounded into the trees and Laura followed quickly, trying to scent what he did. She knew these woods were the backside of the preserve so everything smelled familiar to her and her sense of smell wasn't as strong as it would be if she were shifted so she followed Derek's trail.

Once she got close to where he was she smelled a wave of what must have alerted Derek—magic. Strings of power that hung in the air and could mean any number of things. 

Laura ran faster.

When she cleared the trees into a small clearing she saw Derek approaching a young man who had his hand outstretched to him with an eager smile on his face.

"No, wait!" Laura nearly shouted, rushing forward, thinking more about Derek than the guy. If he was the one taking the dogs she didn't want him to snatch her brother, no matter how much Derek wanted to get to the bottom of this case.

But instead the guy buried his hand in the rough of Derek's neck and his face melted into an expression of awe as he felt how thick and soft his fur was. He scratched around Derek's ears, between his eyes and back down his neck.

And Derek _let him_.

"What's going on here?" Laura demanded. Derek seemed to snap out of whatever weirdness he was in and stepped back from the guy, but sat back on his haunches and looked up at Laura with an unreadable expression.

"Sorry, I should have asked before I pet your dog, I guess," the guy said, standing to offer his hand. "I'm Stiles. And this..." He looked around, rolled his eyes and whistled loud. A few seconds later a young black lab bounded out of the trees on the other side of the circle, full of energy and gangly limbs. It let out a deep bark and bounded across the clearing to Stiles who braced himself but was no match for the dog and was knocked on his ass and then covered with slobber and constant slaps in the face from a tail that wouldn't quit.

Derek huffed beside Laura, a quiet laugh, and she looked down sharply at him. She bumped him with her knee, silently asking what the hell the deal was with this but Derek ignored her.

"Sorry, sorry! This is Thor. He's my best friend's dog. I'm on dog duty while he's out of town but, uh, as you can see, I'm not exactly that great with keeping control of him," Stiles explained as he hauled himself to his feet and tried to make Thor stop jumping. "Don't tell him that but I'm _not_ the alpha here."

"Right, anyway. We have to go," Laura said, directing her words down to Derek in a meaningful tone. She grabbed his leash and turned to leave.

"Wait, what's your name? I just moved back to town and it feels like I don't know anyone around here anymore," Stiles called out. 

Laura turned back with a sigh. "I'm Laura and this," she said, gesturing to Derek. "Is... Miguel."

Stiles' eyebrows shot up. "Miguel, huh? Not really a name you hear for a dog that's part wolf."

Laura blinked. "How do you know he's part wolf?"

Stiles shrugged. "I have eyes?"

"And you're not scared of him?" Laura asked curiously.

"He seemed like he was gunning for my throat when he burst in on us but we worked it out, didn't we, _Miguel_?" Stiles replied, leaning down and grinning at Derek.

Derek panted and grinned back.

"Sorry, Stiles but we really have to go. I have to make sure this one poops before he goes home," Laura said, jerking a little harder than necessary on the leash.

Stiles' mouth twitched but he nodded. "Sure. Thor and I will be here at the park a lot this week. Hope to see you around!"

"Maybe," Laura called over her shoulder, already making a beeline out of the clearing, through the trees and back to the dog park. When she was out of earshot she hissed, "What the hell was that?"

Derek just trotted beside her, smug and silent.


	2. tricks up my sleeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as he steeled his resolve he poked his head out from behind a bush and stuck his nose against someone's leg. The person turned around quickly with a surprised yelp.
> 
> Derek looked up and his heart stopped—Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting this to have a second part but here we are. Brought about by last week's fullmoon_ficlet challenge on LJ for the prompt "neglect".

Derek went back to the dog park by himself the next day. He skirted the edge of the preserve to avoid being seen by anyone who might get the bright idea to take him to the pound.

Laura would _never_ let him live that one down.

He wasn't the only werewolf in his squad but he was the only one who could do a full shift and thus the only one who could possibly pull this off. Their commander drilled it into their heads every day that the idea of someone using science to create something born of magic—well, none of them wanted to know what the fallout from that could be.

He got to the dog park and skulked along the treeline to keep watch on the other owners and anyone who seemed out of place there, someone without a dog or who seemed more interested in someone else's rather than their own.

And if he was watching for the guy from the day before, Stiles, well. Laura wasn't here to make fun of him so it didn't matter. 

And he was a dog named "Miguel" so it _really_ didn't matter.

_Except it does_ , his mind taunted him. His wolf remembered how easily it accepted Stiles' touch and let his fingers wind their way through his fur. It felt amazing, far better than any other time someone tried to pet him before in this form. 

But for all Derek knew Stiles was the person snatching the dogs. He smelled of magic, after all. Maybe he was trying something new to make creatures. Derek couldn't let any feelings he did or didn't have influence him.

Just as he steeled his resolve he poked his head out from behind a bush and stuck his nose against someone's leg. The person turned around quickly with a surprised yelp. 

Derek looked up and his heart stopped—Stiles. 

This time Derek let out his own strangled bark and tried to back away into the brush again but Stiles reached out and grabbed him by the rough of his neck and gently urged him back out.

"Hey Miguel, where's Laura? What're you doing out here all by yourself, buddy?" Stiles asked, scratching behind Derek's ears. Derek knew he should, and could, run away but he was entranced by Stiles' fingers as the hit all the right spots on his head.

"Did you get out of the house or something? You don't look neglected but Laura seemed to have a hard time handling you," Stiles mused to himself and Derek couldn't help the snort that he let out. 

Stiles whistled and a few seconds later Thor raced over from where he was playing with some other dogs. Stiles clipped the leash he was carrying on him and stood up, watching Derek carefully.

"C'mon, Miguel. Let's go try to find Laura or take you home. You've got to be from around here somewhere," Stiles said in a way that made Derek want to raise his eyebrow because it was like he expected "Miguel" to understand him.

And Derek followed him out of the park. 

He was _so_ glad Laura wasn't with him.

Stiles kept glancing down as they walked the path along the preserve, appearing to watch Derek and make sure he didn't run off but Derek stuck by his side until they reached a blue Jeep at the entrance to the path.

"How about I take you back to my place until I can find out where you live?" Stiles suggested as he opened the back door to let Thor inside. He immediately hung his head out the open window, happy as could be.

Derek allowed himself a second to imaging being at Stiles' home, seeing where he lived and finding out more about _him_ , instead of keeping his head in the game. That's all it took.

He heard leaves crunch, the whistle of a projectile and the pin point sting in his flank from a dart. He whined and lurched toward Stiles who immediately dropped to the ground in front of him, exposing himself to the treelike where the danger came from.

Derek wanted to speak, to shift and tell Stiles to run and save himself but all he could do was let out a garbled moan that sounded foreign in even his own head.

"Stay quiet," Stiles hissed and he reached for the ground. The hair on Derek's back started to stand up as he felt Stiles draw power from everything around him. Thor barked madly from the Jeep and his claws scraped against the vehicle as he tried to get out.

Derek struggled to stay awake and overcome the poison quickly working through his system but the last thing he saw, through fading vision, was a bright green flash and an explosion of leaves and dirt covering them.


End file.
